The Perfect Love Story
by Marilyn-MonroeLovr13
Summary: Even with heartbreak, you come to a realization that maybe that person wasn't your soulmate, even before you left one another'-Bella and Edward are no more,and there's some one else who caught Bella's eye..BellaxJasper Might Go Back to BellaxEdward later


The Perfect Love Story 

Chapter One-Head over Heels/Break-Up

"Bella, are you _sure _you'll be okay while we're out hunting?" Edward asked me, concern in his red eyes. He's in desperate need of hunting, and I'm not going to let him dazzle me like this. I pursed my lip, pouting. Edward sighed. "You're no fair." He whined. Yes! I won him over.

I threw my arms around him. Into his ear, I whispered, "Go hunt. Please?" Edward hugged me tightly. He wasn't breathing; He's always taking that precaution when I'm around, making sure he doesn't 'snap'.

I let him go first, afraid we'd be stuck like this and he wouldn't be able to hunt. Edward put his hands gently around my face, and lightly kissed my forehead. That made me dizzy. His cool breath fanned my face, making me stunned and dazzled.

Edward immediately became worried, and bit his lip. "What? What is it, Edward?" He looked over my head, and I turned. And then I saw the problem, or what Edward thought was the problem.

Leaning casually against Edward's doorframe, stood Edward's older brother, Jasper. He was smiling, amused at my behavior. I blushed. Edward wasn't fazed; his features softened, but he was still tense.

Edward smiled. "Did you break the news yet?" Jasper asked. I looked away from Jasper, and looked over at Edward. "Not yet." He replied, matching Jasper's playful tone. Edward looked at me. "Jasper here is going to be babysitting you, given the fact that he's already hunted, and he's the only family member who has nothing going on today."

BABYSITTER?! I'm eighteen years old, and Edward thinks I need a _babysitter._ Wow. How immature does he think I am? Ugh. This'll be interesting.

I turned to Edward, and smiled. "Thank you, Edward. Will we have cookies and milk and naptime too?" I said sarcastically, the icy tone of my voice chilling. Edward laughed at my intensity, and kissed me once more.

Then, just like that, the house was empty. Well, except for me and Jasper. "Well, um, what do you want to do?" I asked nervously. Jasper smiled. "How about we watch TV?" I agreed, strangely excited just to be around Jasper.

I had no idea what we were watching; my mind was so far away. I kept thinking of Jasper and Edward, comparing the two. I know that that's horrible to do, compare the love of my life with his _brother, _of all people. But it's so hard _not _to do. They're both so different, but so perfect.

I feel stupid, not noticing Jasper's beauty before. His beautiful eyes, subtle cheek bones, perfect lips…Wait. That's wrong! He's my fiancée's brother, and my best friend's husband. But still…

Jasper looked at me. I blushed madly when his eyes didn't leave my face. He scooted closer and closer, until he was in perfect touching distance. He lightly brushed my cheek with his hand, going from my cheek to my jaw. I could feel the static coming from his hand.

He lightly made his move, slowly pulling my face closer to his. The moment's perfect; His lips closer to my face then I was used to, and I was strangely open to it.

Jasper slowly brought his cold lips to mine. I threw my arms around his neck. I then realized I'd always dreamed of me and Jasper as more then just friends and brother-and-sister. I've always wanted _more. _More then Edward, more then mine and Jasper's brother-sister relationship. I've wanted him. He's my one and only!

Our kiss was more then just a friendly one. We kissed deeply, passionately. Our lips moved together in perfect harmony.

"Bella…" Jasper said uneasily, neither of us willing to break the kiss. "Yes?" I said, breathless. "Are you sure about this?" We were still kissing, but I pulled away. "Mm-hmm." I mumbled on to his lips.

Jasper put both hands around my face, and slowly separated us. He looked worried. "Jasper, I-"He shh-ed me, with a hand on my lips. "It's okay. We don't have to tell anyone. I'm in love with you, Bella. I've been since that day Edward brought you home. I just never told you, because…Well, Edward was finally happy, and I couldn't tell Alice. It would've broken her heart. But, she saw it. Us. That's why we're no longer together. She had a vision, and…well, you know the rest. But it's okay. Besides, Edward and Alice were, you know, having a 'thing'."

That caught me off guard. I mean, I'm in love with Jasper too, but _Edward was cheating on me? With Alice? _"He-he cheated on me?" I choked out. Jasper nodded. I felt like crying. I know that's hypocritical, but it _hurts_, all the same.

Jasper chuckled. "Bella, it's okay now. I'm here. You don't have to be sad. Well, it's okay to be sad, but at least we have each other."

I smiled at the thought. I eagerly nodded. Jasper looked out the window. I saw two Volvo headlights turn into the driveway. "Uh-oh." I said. "It's okay." Jasper said, reassuringly. I shook my head. "No, it's not. I have to break it off. I just, I just can't." Jasper nodded. "I understand."

The front door opened, and my fiancée walked in. Suddenly, I saw him in a new light. He cheated on me, with _his sister_. And here he is, coming towards me, trying to put his arms around me. The betrayal!

I pushed him away. "I can't believe you!" I yelled. Edward looked genuinely surprised. "Bella-" "No! Don't you Bella me! I know what you've been doing with that skank!" I pointed to Alice as she walked in the door.

"Hey!" Alice yelled. "Bella, I…This isn't how I wanted it to end!" Edward yelled, looking like he was going to cry. But it was me who started crying.

"Well you did want it to end! You made that perfectly clear!" By the end of the sentence, I was sobbing. I ran out the Cullen home, leaving my stunned fiancée and his family in the dust.

I ran to my Mercedes Guardian, the car _he _bought me. The last thing I did was throw off the ring _he _gave me, before leaving my cheating husband and his shocked family in my rearview mirror.

There was only one person I wanted to see, and it was Jasper. I looked in my passenger seat, and got the surprise of my life. Who knew one little kiss could change my entire life.

**Ehh it's not perfect but it's something :D. Review please! Merry X-mas! **

**Peace&Love!**


End file.
